Memories
by Nita-chan is Tantei
Summary: Siapa? Siapa itu Neji? Siapa itu Lee? Aku tidak mengenal mereka, siapa mereka? AKU TIDAK MENGENAL MEREKA!"
1. Kenangan

Chapter 1

"Kak Tenten?"tanya seorang anak lugu.

"Hn? Ada apa, Neji? Kau jangan memanggilku dengan 'kakak'"katanya mengancam.

"Hiii~ Kakak jahat!"kata Neji kecil ketakutan.

"Habis, kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kakak', padahal kita ini seumuran"katanya dengan dingin.

"Ah, maaf. Habis kakak hanya satu-satunya orang yang ingin membantuku dan ayahku ini"kata Neji tersenyum.

Mukanya Tenten pun memerah

"Ah! Sudah hentikan senyumanmu itu, kecil"kata Tenten sambil malu-malu.

"Tuh kan, kak Tenten mukanya merah"kata Neji tertawa kecil.

"Ah! Sudah diam! Atau tidak kubunuh kau!"kata Tenten malu.

"Ah, kakak jahat!"kata Neji kesal tapi tersenyum.

"Biarin! Sini, kukejar kau"kata Tenten sambil mengejar Neji kecil.

"Ahaha…."Neji kecilpun tertawa.

_Hari itu, dimana aku sangat bahagia sekali bisa bertemu dengan orang yang peduli kepadaku, selalu membantuku, dan lalu mencintaiku. Tetapi, kenangan itu mulai retak ketika Kak Tenten harus pindah ke negara Suna, tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia pergi meninggalkan ku, selamanya…_

10 tahun kemudian …

"Neji, kau tidak sarapan?"tanya Hiashi.

Akupun terdiam…

"Ayah, akhir-akhir ini kakak kehilangan keceriaannya sejak saat itu…"bisik Hinata ke ayahnya.

"Hmm… Begitu, tidak apa-apa jika ia tidak ingin makan karena hal itu"Hiashi menasihatinya.

"Iya.. Ah, ayah. Sudah waktunya berangkat, aku sama Kak Neji pergi dulu yah"kata Hinata terburu-buru.

"Iya, berhati-hatilah"kata Hiashi.

"Hinata, ayo naik ke mobil sekarang"kata Neji.

"I..iya kak"Hinata terbata-bata.

SMA Konoha, dimana sekarang aku bersekolah, bersama teman-temanku, walaupun tanpanya, aku begitu ceria, karena aku …

"Hoi, Neji"panggil Lee.

"Iya? Kenapa?"tanyaku kepada Lee.

"Huff.. Jujur saja, aku tak merestui hubungan kalian berdua"katanya menghela nafas.

"Memangnya kenapa?"tanyaku.

"Kau tahu, jujur saja, dia itu anak ternakal di SMP Konoha, kau masih ingin saja berpacaran dengannya? Apa kau sudah gila? Kau, Hyuuga Neji, anak terkuat di SMA Konoha, mau berpacaran dengan anak ternakal di SMP Konoha?"kata Lee.

"Yah… Suka-suka diriku ingin berpacaran dengan dia atau tidak, tapi …"kata-kataku terbata ketika pacarku mulai menghampiriku.

"Neji chan~~~~!"sapanya manis.

"Heh? Sakura chan?"tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah! Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian"kata Lee mulai kesal.

"Ah, Lee chan. Ga pa pa kok, kau tidak mengganggu"sapa Sakura dengan manis.

"Jangan panggil namaku dengan sebutan 'chan', brengsek"katanya marah, lalu meninggalkanku dan pacarku di kelas sendirian.

"Hemm, Neji chan? Kok kamu gitu banget sih sama aku? Aku nungguin kamu tahu di kelasku..?"tanya Sakura.

"Ah, aku tadi baru saja ingin menghampirimu, tapi…"kata-kataku mulai terpotong ketika Kankurou lari terengah-engah dan menghampiriku.

"Neji, ada berita baik yang ingin kusampaikan"katanya terengah-engah.

"Ada apa memangnya?"tanyaku.

"Di kelas kita nanti, bakal ada murid baru, dia murid pindahan dari Suna, seingatku, dulu dia pernah tinggal di Konoha, orangnya sudah baik, cantik, pintar pula"kata Kankurou memuji.

"Tunggu..!"pikirku.

"Kenapa?"tanya Kankurou.

"Aku sepertinya mengenalnya…"kataku ragu-ragu.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia teman lamaku, Tenten. Ah! Aku sudah tak ingin memikirkannya lagi! Dia pindah ke Suna tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan hal itu yang membuatku sangat membencinya, aku sudah tak ingin menyukainya lagi…"kataku marah.

"Neji! Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu!!!!!! Mungkin dia ingin memberitahukan alasannya kepadamu kenapa ia pindah ke Suna"kata Kankurou menasihatiku.

"Biarkan saja, lagipula, aku sudah punya pacar. Kenapa aku harus pacaran dengan orang yang sudah melukai hatiku?"kataku.

"Urgh! Kau memang…"kata Kankurou sambil memegang kerah bajuku.

"HENTIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Sakura.

Suara orang berlarian mulai menghampiri kelasku…

"Ada apa ini?"tanya Temari.

"Kankurou-kun!"kata Hinata kaget.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Oh, ternyata ada anak SMP Konoha yang super bandel itu yah.. Kau mau apa kesini?"tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun…"kata Sakura terbata-bata.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"tanyanya mulai kesal.

"A…Aku.."

"KAU SEDANG APA DISINI…."tanyanya marah.

"Aku…"

"Eh, kamu tuh masih junior udah berani banget kesini, mana di kelas 11. Emangnya kamu disini amu ketemu siapa?"tanya Temari.

"Aku…"kata Sakura mulai terdiam sambil menunduk.

Lalu…

"Ribut-ribut apa ini?"tanya salah satu guru, dan itu adalah Guru Asuma, bersama Lee, dan juga murid baru.

"Ah, Asuma sensei.."kata Kankurou.

"Sudah, ayo kita cepat masuk kelas. Ada murid baru yang ingin kuperkenalkan pada kalian"katanya.

Temari pergi ke kelasnya, lalu diikuti oleh Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura…

"Ah, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Mungkin saja diantara kalian ada yang sudah mengenalnya"kata Asuma sensei.

"Iya, sensei"seru anak-anak.

"Kamu, ayo masuk. Tak usah malu-malu"ajak Asuma sensei.

"I…iya, sensei…"katanya malu-malu.

Ia berjalan menghampiri kelasku, berjalannya masih ragu-ragu, ekspresinya masih terlihat malu-malu, tetapi ia berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"A… Nama saya Tenten, saya murid pindahan dari negara Suna. Sa… salam kenal semuanya…"katanya sambil menunduk.

"Salam kenal juga…"anak-anakpun menjawabnya.

Ketika ia bangun dari tundukkannya, ia melihatku dengan tatapan sedih, aku tidak mengerti, kenapa ia harus melihatku dengan tatapan sedih? Apakah ia masih menyayangiku, atau mungkin hanya ingin mencari perhatian kepadaku? Ah, aku sudah tak ingin memikirkannya lagi, sudah pindah tanpa alasan, sekarang ia mulai menatapku dengan tatapan sedih…

"Apa diantara kalian ada yang mengenalnya?"tanya sensei.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, kecuali hanya Kankurou, tetapi iya tidak menyebutkan kata 'iya, aku mengenalnya', melainkan…

"Sepertinya, aku mengenal 1 orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya"katanya.

"Siapa itu?"tanya sensei.

"Coba tanya saja pada Hyuuga, dia MUNGKIN mengenalnya"katanya sinis.

"Ah, aku tidak…mengenalnya…"kataku pelan.

"Oh… tidak mengenalnya… Jangan sedih, Tenten chan. Lagipula, dia kan sudah punya pacar, dan baru saja ia mengejekmu…"kata Kankurou makin sinis.

"Diam kau!"kataku mulai marah.

"Wah, wah, Hizashi mulai marah…"katanya dan ia baru saja memanggilku dengan 'nama ayahku'.

"Diam kau…"kataku.

"Emm… Su..sudah..Hentikan…"kata Tenten mulai meredakan amarahku.

"Kubilang diam! Lagipula! Kau ini murid baru, aku tidak mengenalmu dan aku bukan siapa-siapa kau! Jadi kau jangan menghalangi pertengkaranku!"kataku mulai marah.

"Ah…"ia pun kaget.

_"Kenapa ini? Kenapa hatiku mulai terasa sakit? Apakah penyakitku ini mulai kambuh lagi? Atau ini perasaan yang orang-orang alami"_katanya dalam hati.

"Kepalaku…serasa ingin pecah, saraf-sarafnya seperti ingin putus!"katanya mulai kesakitan.

Ia menutup telingannya agar ia merasa baikan, tetapi…

Asuma sensei kaget begitu melihat Tenten…

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanyanya.

"Iya, sensei.."kata Tenten dengan lemas.

"Ah! Sensei! Telinga Tenten mulai berdarah!"kata salah satu murid.

"Apa?"tanya sensei kaget.

"Da..darah…"kata Tenten sambil melihat kedua tangannya yang berdarah.

"TIDAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"ia pun histeris.

_Kenapa? Kenapa mulai kambuh disaat yang tidak tepat? Kenapa? Ke…na…_

**BRUK!**

Tenten jatuh pingsan…

"Tenten…"kata Kankurou kaget.

"Kenapa ini…?"tanya Asuma sensei.

* * *


	2. Hal ini tidak boleh terjadi

Chapter 2

Sebelum membaca cerita ini, saya mau membalas _review _dulu…

LolipopaLavigne : Makasih udah mau _review_ fic saya, hemm… Kasih bumbu humor ? Yah, saya usahakan untuk memunculkannya, tetapi di chapter yang akan datang.

Chika the Deidaras Lover : Makasih juga udah mau _review _fic saya. Tenten kenapa? Liat kelanjutannya di chapter ini :)

kawaii-haruna : Makasih udah mau _review _cerita saya. Kenapa Neji tidak ingin mengakui Tenten ? Ada kan di chapter 1 bacaanya :)

harurunGAARA : Makasih sudah mau _review _fic saya. Nanti kita saksikan apa sih penyakit yang diderita Tenten di chapter ini …

himura kyou : Makasih atas _review _dan kritik atas kesalahan menulis Kankurou nee-san (malu banget) . Iya, mari kita do'akan Tenten agar sembuh dari penyakitnya, tapi itu sangat mustahil karena alasan yang saya tumpahkan ini akan ada di chapter ini… (tega banget sih saya)

P. Ravenclaw: Makasih atas _review _nya. Iya ini NejiTen, tapi untuk kedepan sementara ini NejiSaku dulu, baru akhir-akhirnya NejiTen. Tapi belum sempat memikirkan happy ending or sad ending, itu belum menyakinkan…

HyuugaReika : Makasih atas _review _nya. Namanya juga sudah tersakiti, pasti suka ada rasa dendamnya (digampar Neji). Kenapa Sakura jadi ceweknya Neji? Itu merupakan hak dari _author _dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi (dihajar HyuugaReika). Tapi, pasti saya akan jadikan fic ini sebagai NejiTen fic. Neji pov? Hemm… Enggak juga sih, maksudnya Neji mengira bahwa Tenten hanya ingin mencari simpati terhadap Kankurou, Lee, maupun Asuma sensei, dan kalo misalnya tebakan milik Neji benar, maka Neji dan Sakura akan membuat Tenten menjadi… (Ah, sama kayak membocorkan). Liat saja di chapter ini :)

Chaa aka panda-kun : Makasih atas _review _nya. Tenten radang otak? Hemm, apakah tebakasn Chaa-san benar? Kita liat saja nanti. Sakura antagonis? Hemm… Soalnya teman saya yang sesama _author _pernah bilang "KHSM, kenapa kalau di fic kamu Sakuranya selalu baik? Kapan-kapan jadikan dia sebagai Antagonis, deh…". Mau gak mau, coba cari inspirasi, sebenarnya saya juga tidak tega bikin Sakura antagonis…

Maharaja PiggyAss : Kembaranku! Makasih udah mau _review _. Penasaran?

Biaaulia : Makasih buat _review _nya, cin! Saya juga tidak setuju kalau Neji dipasangkan dengan Saku (gak tega, bin. Gak tega aku). Tetapi, saya hanya mencari inspirasi… Udah tahu endingnya? Betul gak yah?

Aduh, kebanyakan nulis _review _nih. Dan secara resmi dibuka, chapter 2 of Memories, go!!!

Sebelumnya, di chapter 1…

* * *

_Kenapa? Kenapa mulai kambuh disaat yang tidak tepat? Kenapa? Ke…na…_

**BRUK!**

Tenten jatuh pingsan…

"Tenten…"kata Kankurou kaget.

"Kenapa ini…?"tanya Asuma sensei.

* * *

"Lee, Neji! Kemarilah sebentar!"panggil Tenten.

"Iya, Tenten. Tunggu sebentar!"kata Lee.

"Ah, kak Tenten. Tunggu aku!"kata Neji kecil sambil mengikuti Lee dari belakang.

Lalu…

**GUBRAK!**

Neji kecil terjatuh…

"Aduh… Pantatku sakit…"rintih Neji kesakitan.

"Kamu sih, lari-lari melulu. Sini, biar kubantu"kata Tenten sambil memberikan tangannya.

"Ah, te…terimakasih, kak…"kata Neji malu-malu.

"Ah, Neji! Kau jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil, mau bagaimana Tenten menyukaimu?"tanya Lee.

Neji menangis…

"Kak Tenten… Huwaaa…Aku suka sama Kak Tenten…"rengek Neji.

"Lee, sudah hentikan celotehanmu yang menyebabkan Neji menangis"kata Tenten dengan tatapan sedih.

"Maafkan aku, Tenten…"kata Lee meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, Neji. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu…"

"Huhuhuhu… Tidak apa-apa kok, Kak Lee…"kata Neji terisak-isak.

Tenten menghapus air mata Neji dengan saputangannya…

"Sudahlah, Neji. Hanya diejek seperti itu saja, kau langsung menangis? Itu bukan Neji yang kusayangi…"kata Tenten tersenyum.

Muka Neji langsung memerah…

"Kakak… Aku berjanji! Jika sudah besar nanti, aku akan menjadi laki-laki sejati dan kuat yang selalu diidam-idamkan oleh kakak!"kata Neji yang langsung bangkit.

"Hahaha, jangan bermimpi indah seperti pahlawan, Neji…"kata Lee tertawa.

"Huh, biar saja! Lagipula, kalau Kak Lee suka sama Kak Tenten, akan kurebut kembali Kak Tenten"kata Neji menatap culun ke Lee.

"Hahahaha, coba liat saja nanti!"tantang Lee.

"Siapa takut?"kata Neji.

"_Hemm… sepertinya sangat menyenangkan apabila mereka berdua di sisiku, walaupun sebentar lagi aku harus pindah tanpa izin mereka, aku akan membuat kenangan terindah bersama mereka selama hidupku…_" batin Tenten.

_Selamanya…_

_Selamanya…_

_Sela…manya…_

"Tenten chan, tenten chan. Bangunlah! Apa kau sudah sadar?"tanya Shizune.

"Nggg…"rintih Tenten.

"Ah, syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Kau tak apa-apa kan?"tanya Shizune sambil memegang kepala Tenten.

"Kau tidak panas, tetapi wajahmu sangat pucat…"

Tenten terdiam…

Tiba-tiba, Lee datang dengan tergesah-gesah…

"Tenten! Kau tak apa-apa? Syukurlah! Aku khawatir tentang dirimu…"kata Lee sambil memeluk Tenten.

Ketika Lee melepaskan pelukannya, Tenten melihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan aneh, menatap Shizune dan Lee dengan bingung…

"Kalian…siapa…?"tanya Tenten pelan.

"A…ada apa ini, sensei?"tanya Lee kepada Shizune.

"Sa… saya tidak tahu, Lee-kun. Coba tanyakan dia sekali lagi"kata Shizune ketakutan.

"I…iya…"kata Lee ragu-ragu.

"Tenten, kumohon dengarkan aku. Ini aku, Lee. Teman masa kecilmu dan Neji. Apa kau ingat, Tenten ?"tanya Lee baik-baik.

"L…Lee…?"tanya Tenten.

Lee menghela nafas…

"Iya, Tenten. Ini aku…"kata Lee tersenyum.

Tenten meraba seluruh tubuhnya yang berada di tempat tidurnya…

"Wah… Sepertinya aku sudah bukan anak berumur 5 tahun lagi. Ayah Ibu-ku sudah tidak ada, dan para Dokterpun berubah menjadi kalian. Dan juga bukan di ruangan operasi lagi. Kemana dokter-dokter itu pergi…?"tanya Tenten tersenyum.

Mendengar itu, Lee terkejut dan memeluk Tenten erat-erat…

"TENTEN! INI BUKAN DI RUMAH SAKIT ATAUPUN DI RUANGAN OPERASI! APA YANG SEDANG KAU PIKIRKAN! KENAPA KAU LUPA TERHADAPKU DAN NEJI! KEMANA INGATANMU, TENTEN? TENTEN! JAWAB AKU!**"**teriaknya.

"I…nga..tan…?"

**TESS…**

_Darah… Keluar dari mana lagi darah ini…? Dari mana? Ingatan apa? Ingatan apa yang dimaksud olehnya?_

**NYUT!!!!!!!!!**

_Rasa ini, mulai kambuh kembali, ingatan apa? Siapa mereka? Lee dan Neji itu siapa?Siapa mereka…?_

Tiba-tiba…

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK INGAT! LEE DAN NEJI ITU SIAPA? SIAPA MEREKA! LEE! NEJI! SIAPA MEREKA? ADA APA DENGAN MEREKA? AKU TIDAK INGAT!!!!!!!!"teriak Tenten.

Sementara itu, di ruangan kelas…

"Suara apa ini? Rasanya aku mengenalnya…Suara ini dari UKS…"tanya Kankurou.

"_TENTEN!"_batin Neji.

Mendengar itu, Neji langsung berlari ke arah ruangan UKS, setelah sampai disana, Neji melihat Tenten berteriak histeris dan menangis sambil menutup telinganya.

"SIAPA MEREKA? SIAPA LEE? SIAPA NEJI? AKU TIDAK MENGENAL MEREKA! SIAPA MEREKA!!!!!"teriaknya.

"Tenten! Kumohon dengarkan aku! Tenten!"kata Neji sambil memeluknya.

Tentenpun terdiam sejenak…

"_Kumohon, tenangkan dirimu, Tenten_"bisik Neji di telinga Tenten.

"Ne…Neji…? Ini Neji kah…?"tanya Tenten ketakutan.

"Iyah… Ini aku… Kumohon tenanglah… Tenanglah…"bisk Neji.

"Aku… Yang telah membuatmu dan Lee menderita… Maafkan…a…ku…"kata Tenten, lalu ia pingsan.

"Anoo… Lee-kun, Neji-kun, bisakah kalian tidak mengganggu Tenten chan? Ia baru saja masuk ke sekolah ini. Aku sudah memanggil Kabuto untuk melihat keadaannya, nanti ketika istirahat kalian boleh menjengukknya kembali… Lagipula pelajarannya sudah dimulai…"kata Shizune.

"Ya, sensei. Mohon bantuannya"kata Lee.

"Baiklah…"kata Shizune tenang.

Lee dan Neji meninggalkan ruangan UKS.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kabuto datang dengan sensei-sensei lainnya, serta kedua orang tua Tenten.

"Kabuto, keadaan anak ini terlalu parah. Apa sebaiknya kita membawanya ke rumah sakit Konoha?"tanya Shizune.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah memanggil kedua orang tuanya… Ngomong-ngomong, Tuan Kisame Hoshigaki dengan Tuan Itachi Uchiha, apa penyakit yang sedang diderita oleh Tenten?"tanya Kabuto.

"Hik… Hik… Begini lho, dokter. Kami sengaja pindah ke Suna, untuk melakukan operasi penyakit Radang Otak yang dari kecil ia deritai. Lalu, setelah 5 tahun, kami pindah lagi ke negara Kiri untuk alasan yang sama, tetapi hasilnya nihil. 2 tahun berikutnya, kami bawa kembali ke negara Iwa untuk hal yang sama, tetapi… Dr. Pein mengatakan bahwa hidupnya tidak akan panjang lagi… Begitu mendengar itu, aku dan Itachi langsung memberhentikan hal itu dan membiarkannya melalui masa-masa akhir hidupnya, belum beberapa lama setelah itu, ia meminta bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengan 2 orang yang bernama Rock Lee dan juga Hyuuga Neji, katanya ia kangen sekali terhadap mereka, tapi kami mengingatkan bahwa ia tidak boleh memberitahukan penyakit yang ia deritai ini kepada seluruh tema-temannya, tetapi ia mengatakan "Tidak apa-apa kok, papa. Lagipula, teman-teman baru ini merupakan hal yang paling berharga jika aku akan meninggalkan Papa, dan juga teman-temanku ini"kata Kisame panjang lebar.

"Kami tidak ingin kehilangan putri tercinta kami satu-satunya. Ia ditinggalkan oleh orang tua yang asli sejak kecil, kami menemukannya di dekat rumah kami. Maka dari itu, kami juga harus bertanggung jawab untuk menghidupi kebutuhannya. Tetapi jika masalah operasi, kami tidak sanggup membiayayinya"lanjut Itachi.

"Oh, putriku satu-satunya…"rintih Kisame.

"Sudahlah, Kisame. Kita harus sabar menghadapi cobaan ini…"kata Itachi sambil memeluk Kisame.

"Iya, pa…"jawab Kisame.

"Tuan Kisame Hoshigaki, masalah biaya tidak perlu ditakutkan, karena kebetulan sekali Kepala Sekolah kami ini, Nona Tsunade, merupakan salah satu dokter di rumah sakit Konoha. Hanya tinggal tunggu laporan darinya, kita bisa melaksanakan operasi Radang Otak yang dimiliki oleh Tenten…"jelas Kurenai.

"Benarkah? Oh, Tuhan. Terima kasih karena sudah memberikan jalan untuk penyakit anak kami satu-satunya, Tenten…"kata Kisame bahagia sambil menatap Tenten yang sedang tidur nyenyak.

* * *

The End.

Rasanya sedikit aneh yah?

Jangan lupa untuk _review _nya...


End file.
